This invention is original, and clearly describes how it effectively eliminates unnecessary work. We claim it as a Utility patent which protects the way an invention is used and how it works paraphrasing the applicable US patent classification definition.
“Utility patents may be granted to anyone who invents or discovers any new and useful process, machine, article of manufacturer or composition or matters, or any useful improvement thereof”. Therefore, our patent claims a “New and useful Process Improvement”.
The invention of the “Automated Market Cart” is a new step forward in making any sale and distribution of agricultural and manufactured products more efficient, convenient and with lots of savings for the consumer and market distributor.
Up until now, anything discovered has not been proven feasible and they have not been commercially developed because of many draw-backs or lack of technology. Research of prior art has not come out with anything resembling how this invention operates.